Te apoyare
by dara 15
Summary: El miedo de perderse hace que ambos ya no puedan mantener en secreto los sentimientos que sienten entre ellos


**Nota: los personajes no son mios.**

Te apoyare

Lenalee se encontraba en la biblioteca revisando los archivos mas antiguos que poseían de los Noe pero no hallaba nada sobre el decimocuarto, leía papel tras papel y nada. Hasta llegar al punto de tirar todo al suelo y recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa, llevaba horas ahí sin respuesta. -_ "Esto no sirve, no hay nada que me ayude a entender mejor la situación" - _Pensó para si. Comezo a cerrar sus ojos para tratar de dormir un poco y sin pleno aviso se quedo completamente dormida.

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la orden, se encontraban todos tomando su almuerzo.

- Lavi realmente tienes apetito ¿Verdad? - Decia Krory.

- Si, no he comido nada desde ayer - Decia metiéndose un platon de arroz.

- Oh... Miranda - Llamo el vampiro.

- Dime.

- A penas y has tocado tu comida.

- Oh es cierto... Lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada.

- ¿Por que? - Interrogo Lavi.

- Bueno Lenalee apenas y sale de la biblioteca. - Todos pararon de comer.

- Es cierto, desde que se supo que Allen guarda las memorias del decimocuarto, todo se complicado para el. Y Lenalee no soportaría perder a nadie mas - Decia Lavi - Ella se ha empeñado a buscar una forma de ayudarlo.

- Pareciera que ella sufre mas que el. - Comento Miranda. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron.

- No se que tipo de relación tengan pero es muy cercana. - Dijo Krory.

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, sin previo aviso Lavi se levanto de su asiento - Con permiso - Dijo antes de alejarse, dejando a Miranda y Krory confundidos.

En el pasillo se observaba al joven exorcista Allen Walker caminando hacia la cafetería, iba sumido en sus pensamientos de hambre que se sorprendio al oir a Lavi quejarse del otro lado del pasillo.

- Oh... Lavi, buenos días. - Saludo.

- Allen, buenos días. - Dijo el pobre pelirrojo que llevaba una montaña de libros en los brazos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Me harias el favor de ayudarme a llevarlos a la biblioteca - dijo con esperanza en los ojos.

- Claro - respondio el albino antes de quedar soterrado bajo los libros.

- Muy llevalos a la sección de archivos antiguos que están al final de la biblioteca - Dijo alejándose de ahí diciendo adiós con su mano - Ah... Y ten cuidado casi nadie va ahí asi que hay de todo en el piso, gracias Allen-Kun, te veo después. - Sin mas se fue.

- Espera... Lavi - Decia el pobre Allen, mientras trataba de salir.

Minutos mas tarde vemos al albino entrar en la biblioteca, comenzó a leer los rótulos de cada sección buscando los archivo antiguos, ya casi sin aire logro llegar al final del pasillo - "Al fin llegue" - Se dijo asi mismo mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas. Entro en el pasillo con cuidado como dijo Lavi ya que habían libros y papeles tirados en el suelo - "¿A donde los podre dejar?" - Penso con muchas gotas detrás de su cabeza cuando vio una mesa un poco ordenada - "Parece un buen lugar" - Se dijo. Se acerco y dejo los libros en la mesa, sonriente se dijo "Trabajo realizado" dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dar un paso cuando alguien lo llamo, de inmediato se puso palido como papel y su cara se puso rigida y un azul rodeo sus ojos y como si se tratase de un robot empezó a girar sobre si para ver de que se trataba, con el temor reflejado en su ser, visualizo detrás de una pila de libros a una chica peliverde dormida. - ¿Lenalee? - Dijo - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Se pregunto a si mismo. Se acerco a ella con cuidado para no asustarla.

- Allen - Volvió a llamar la peliverde.

Allen se detuvo, al ver que lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, al parecer estaba soñando con el y era algo malo. Alargo su brazo para sacudirla un poco por su hombro - Eh... Lenalee, despierta. - Decia repetidamente hasta que esta se despertó.

- Allen-Kun - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto la chica sorprendida.

- Vine a dejar unos libros de Lavi.

- ¿Qué horas son?

- Como las 9.

- Ya veo... Pero ¿Que haces aqui? - Pregunto.

- Oh... Bueno... - Dijo un poco dudoso - Lavi me pidió de favor que dejara estos libros ya que el no podía - Dijo un poco nervioso.

- Siempre tan amable. - Dijo Lenalee cabizbaja.

- Oh... Lenalee, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Se preocupo.

- Si - Dijo sonriente - Es solo que es raro verte cerca, últimamente has tomado distancia, eso es todo.

Allen miro fijamente a Lenalee quien aun seguía cabizbaja, suspiro antes de hablar y sin intención dirigio su mirada a la mesa en donde visualizo mejor los archivos que se encontraban ahí "Historia de los Noe," el chico volvió a supirar antes de hablar.

- No hagas esto, es solo un martirio para ti, se quien soy, no debes preocuparte, por favor Lenalee deja esto. - Pidio.

Esto sorprendio a la chica, no dijo palabra alguna simplemente apretó sus puños y un sonrojo de enojo apareció en sus mejillas. Al ver esta reacción Allen trato de tocarle el hombro para atraer su atención ni siquiera termino de poner su mano en el hombro de la chica cuando esta de levanto rápidamente de su asiento y se alejo. Allen solo la observo, a los segundos reacciono y comenzó a seguirla.

- Lenalee... Espera, no vayas tan rápido. - Decia detrás de ella, cada vez ella aceleraba el paso. - Lenalee. espera - Dijo el chico antes de tomarle el brazo, logro pararla pero en un movimiento rápido la chica se zafó de su agarre, Allen volvió a sujetarla.

- Sueltame - Dijo Lenalee en tono frio.

- ¿Por que reaccionas asi? - Quizo saber

- Solo, suéltame.

- Lenalee ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Que me sueltes? - Dijo zafándose de nuevo del agarre del chico, Allen estaba a punto de sujetarla de nuevo cuando Lenalee agarro un libro del estante continuo a ella y se lo tiro. Provocando que este le diera en el hombro haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera.

- Lenalee ¿Que te ocurre? - Pregunto desconcertado.

- ¡Solo vete! - Dijo lanzando otro libro.

- Tranquilízate quieres - trato de acercarse - Tu eres una persona muy dulce. - Trato de calmarla.

- ¿Por que haces esto? - Cuestiono - Si piensas alejarte de todo hazlo de una vez, ya que para ti no significamos nada.

El chico trato de acercarse de nuevo pero Lenalee intento correr para alejarse pero una pila de libros hizo que se tropezara y cayera de rodillas, Allen se acerco lo mas rápido posible para evitar que huyera de nuevo, el chico llego justo a tiempo para sujetarla por los hombros y abrazarla para inmovilizarla, lo cual sorprendio a Lenalee.

- No digas que no me importan - Le dijo en el oído - Si hago esto es por que se que de una forma o otra los pongo en peligro y no se me ocurre una mejor manera de protegerlos que alejarme, últimamente se me hace mas difícil controlar a ese noe a tal punto que tengo miedo de lastimar a las personas que amo, no malinterpretes mis acciones, tu me conoces mejor que nadie.

- Entonces déjame estar junto a ti para enfrentarlo juntos.

- No puedo permitir que hagas eso.

- ¿Por que? - Se zafo de su agarre y lo encaro. Debido al poco espacio estaban muy cerca.

- Debido a que puedo herirte.

- No lo haras, yo confio en ti.

- Me importas demasiado como para ponerte en tal peligro... - Allen pensó un rato antes de hablar - No pueo herirte mas de lo que ya has sufrido.

Sin previo aviso Lenalee lo abrazo - Confio en ti.

- No lo hagas. - Los ojos de Allen se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Lo hago y tu también puedes confiar en mi.

La chica se separo un poco de el para verlo directamente a los ojos, coloco ambas manos en el rostro de Allen y le dedico una sonrisa sincera, el chico no pudo hacer mas que mirarla sorprendido y sin aviso Lenalee acorto la distancia entre ambos y deposito un beso en la mejilla del chico casi cerca de la comisura de los labios de Allen. La chica empezaba a separar sus labios de la piel del chico cuando este en un movimiento rápido atrapo los labios de la chica con lo suyos, a pesar de la sorpresa de la chica respondio al beso. Allen se separo un poco de ella - ¿Ahora comprendes el por que me alejo? Por que yo me he enamorado de ti y eres la persona mas importante para mi.

Lenalee al igual que Allen tenia sus ojos lagrimosos y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que hizo que el chico cayera de espaldas al suelo y ella quedara sobre el. - No pienso perderte - oculto su rostro en el cuello del chico y se abrazo mas a el, Allen la sujeto por la cintura para luego abrazarla.

- Te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi para protegerte pero cuando el decimocuarto se haga mas fuerte me ire.

- No lo hara por que tu eres mas fuerte que el y yo estare a tu lado siempre. - Se alzo un poco para mirarlo - Juntos somos mas fuertes. ¿Estas conmigo? - Extendió su mano para cerrar el trato, Allen se sento, aun teniendo a Lenalee sobre el, y tomo su mano.

- Es una promesa. - Le sonrió antes de besarla.

A los lejos se miraba a la joven pareja muy feliz el uno con el otro tratando de dar esperanza en esta guerra. Y detrás de una estantería de libros se encontraban el joven bookman observando la escena, feliz de lo que había logrado.


End file.
